La solitude du Shinigami
by Nicolina
Summary: UA, 1x2, Lemonj'oblige personne à lire Vous verrez bien si vous lisez....


La solitude du Shinigami  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1x2  
  
Avertissement:One-shot, UA, Lime, Lemon, Shounen-ai, yaoi, POV de Duo, OOC de Heero(Ca dépend les endroits, il est pas total)  
  
Disclamers: Hee-chan et Duo sont pas à moi. Pourtant, je suis sur qu'ils se plaisent chez moi.  
  
Duo : Je crois que tu prends tes rêves pour de réalités.  
  
Nicolina : Arrête tu me zappe le morale. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça de faire ce disclamers mais si t'en rajoute ça va pas aller. Et tu sais que si ça va pas c'est toi et les autres qui en pâtiront.  
  
Les autres : T'aurais pas put te taire, Duo. Ca va être encore pire maintenant.  
  
Nicolina : Mais non ! Quoiqu'il en soit vous êtes pas à moi. Par contre Laïolas, il est à moi. Je crée toujours des personnages bizarre.  
  
Genre: Romance et douleur.  
  
Petit mot: c'est une drôle d'histoire que je viens d'écrire là. Ca m'a pris tout une après-midi mais je l'ai fini. Je sais que je devrais écrire la suite de mes autres histoires mais pour l'instant ça n'avance pas alors pour patienter, j'ai écrit ce one-shot. En ce moment, ils sont longs mes one-shot ça change de d'habitude.  
  
Attention, c'est un lemon. Si vous ça vous choque ne lisez pas. C'est mon premier, j'espère qu'il est réussi.  
  
Sinon je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! ^________^  
  
Je suis le Shinigami, le dieu de la mort. Je règne sur le royaume des ombres. Selon les religions, j'ai plusieurs noms mais je suis la même personne. Comme on dit, la mort n'a pas de visage et pourtant j'existe, je suis quelqu'un. Je suis Shinigami. Je suis censé emporter les âmes qui sont damnés, ceux qui ont commis des pêchés. C'est la seule distraction que j'ai ici mais tout ça m'ennuie.  
  
Je me sens seul dans ce royaume. Je n'ai pas d'amis mais est-ce que le dieu de la mort a le droit d'avoir des amis ? Grande question pour moi. Je ne sors jamais. Je ne connais pas les joies du monde, je ne connais que les joies de la mort. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer. La solitude m'emporte chaque jour. J'ai pourtant beaucoup de serviteurs mais ce ne sont pas des « amis ». Ils ne sont là que pour me servir.  
  
-J'ai envie de sortir.  
  
-Votre majesté, vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter votre royaume.  
  
-Je sais Laïolas, mais je m'ennuie ici. Je suis condamné à rester ici pour l'éternité. J'ai envie de connaître autre chose.  
  
-Comme quoi, votre majesté si ce n'est pas indiscret ?  
  
- Toutes les joies et les malheurs d'être un humain. J'ai envie de savoir ce que ça fait d'être vulnérable, de n'avoir à se préoccuper que de soi- même.  
  
-Vous n'y pensez, c'est la pire torture que d'être humain. Ils ne font que ce battre à longueur de journée.  
  
-C'est vrai mais ils ne se battent pas tout le temps. C'est ça que je veux connaître. C'est décidé, je vais aller sur terre.  
  
-Votre majesté. Et votre royaume ?  
  
-Je te le confie.  
  
-Mais.mais.  
  
-Je suis sur que tu t'en occuperas très bien.  
  
-Je vous remercie majesté mais je ne peux pas. C'est impossible. Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir.  
  
-Je sais mais tant pis, je prends le risque.  
  
-S'il vous plait soyez raisonnable. Si vous sortez, vous pourriez.  
  
-Mourir. Je sais. Si je sors, je deviendrais humain et tout pourrait m'arriver mais je veux prendre le risque.  
  
-Il n'y a pas que ça, majesté. L'équilibre du royaume pourrait être compromis.  
  
-Il ne sera pas compromis, si tu t'en occupes bien. La discussion est clause. Je monte sur terre, tu n'as pas à discuter.  
  
-Très bien, sir.  
  
Laïolas sortit de la pièce en me faisant une dernière révérence. Je n'aime pas ces mondanités. Le royaume dans lequel je vis est si sombre, tout est noir mais j'aime le noir et le sang. C'est un très beau mélange.  
  
Si je veux ressembler à un humain, il faut que je m'habille comme telle. Voyons voir, je pense que je vais mettre un pantalon, un débardeur, une veste et des baskets. C'est un peu près comme ça qu'ils s'habillent. Tous mes vêtements sont noirs. Je m'habille. J'ai les cheveux détachés mais je pense que pour moins de gênes je vais les attacher. Ça va me faire bizarre, la dernière fois que je les ai attaché c'était il y a cinq siècles. Ça fait long pour un humain mais pour moi ça ne fait que quelques années et rien de plus.  
  
J'attache mes cheveux en une tresse. Une fois que tout ça fut fait, je sortis enfin pour la première fois de mon royaume. Je ne connais pas grand chose de la vie humaine. Ce que je connais le plus chez eux se sont les guerres, tout ce qu'ils font pour ce faire du mal. Je ne connais réellement que le malheur qu'ils font autour d'eux. Tout le monde croit que c'est moi qui déclenche toute cette haine et pourtant ce sont bien les humains qui la provoquent. Moi je ne suis que là pour punir les gens des méfaits qu'ils ont commis. Ils choisissent librement de faire la guerre et de se battre mais, comme il faut un coupable, il me désigne moi comme responsable de leurs horreurs.  
  
Je suis sur terre, ça me fait bizarre d'être là. Je regarde autour de moi. Le soleil qui brille, sa douce chaleur qui me touche. Je marche dans les rues d'une ville. Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour dire ça mais le fait est là. J'avance, je regarde autour de moi. Je croise des gens aussi différents les uns que les autres.  
  
Je continue ma route regardant les vitrines ce qui se trouve dans cette ville. J'arrive dans un port. Je regarde les bateaux. Comment puis-je connaître tout ça ? Simple, j'ai quand même appris quelques trucs. On a le temps quand on a l'éternité. Mon regard se tourne sur un homme. Il est jeune, les cheveux en bataille noirs, un jean bleu et une veste noir. Je ne le vois que de dos. Il a l'air d'avoir environ dix-sept ans. Il tient quelque chose à la main. Je le vois lever son bras.  
  
Je sais ce qu'il tient maintenant. C'est une arme. Un pistolet que les hommes se servent pour se faire du mal. Il le pointe sur sa tempe. Je crois savoir ce qu'il va faire. Il veut me rejoindre. Les gens qui se suicident finissent tous par me rejoindre. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il veut en finir avec la vie. Je croyais que les hommes aimaient vivre mais en fait ils ont l'air de préférer mourir. Je crois que c'est un moyen pour eux de fuir leurs responsabilités.  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à l'approcher. Peut-être la curiosité, l'envie de savoir pourquoi il fait ça. Il est si jeune, il a la vie devant lui, je me demande pourquoi il veut la gâcher.  
  
-Hé ? dis-je en posant une main sur son épaule.  
  
Il sursaute. J'ai dut lui faire peur. Il se retourne et me fixe avec un regard de haine. Maintenant je peux voir ses yeux. Ils sont bleus cobalts. C'est un très belle couleur. Ça le met en valeur et ça renforce encore plus son regard froid comme la glace. J'ai dit « belle » ? Je ne concevais pas de penser cela un jour mais il est vrai qu'il a de beaux yeux. A vrai dire c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un comme lui. On dirait un ange, pur. Un ange qui veut en finir avec sa vie.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? Me demande t-il.  
  
-Rien, mais je me demandais comment quelqu'un d'aussi jeune puisse vouloir en finir si vite avec la vie.  
  
-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie.  
  
-Ça c'est sur que les hommes font ce qu'ils veulent de leur vie. C'est bien ça le problème, murmurai-je.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Rien. C'est pas grave.  
  
Il est vraiment beau ce garçon. C'est dommage qu'il se gâche comme ça. J'aimerais bien le connaître un peu plus. Il va peut-être m'apprendre beaucoup de chose.  
  
-Je pourrais savoir ton nom ? Demandai-je.  
  
-Je vois pas ce que ça t'apporterait vu que j'en ai plus pour longtemps.  
  
Il est vraiment déterminé à le faire. C'est un vrai suicidaire ce mec. Je suis sur qu'il le ferait devant moi sans hésiter.  
  
-J'en ai envie. Mais dis-moi tu comptes te suicider devant moi ou tu vas attendre que je sois parti ?  
  
Il me regarde interloqué et un peu gêné. Il baisse la tête et regarde son arme toujours dans ses mains. Il a l'air de la scruter cherchant quelque chose mais n'y trouvant rien.  
  
-S'il te plait, dis-moi ton nom et je te laisse tranquille.  
  
-Heero Yuy et toi ?  
  
Il veut savoir comment je m'appelle. J'avais pas pensé à me trouver un nom. Je vais quand même pas lui dire que je suis Shinigami, il ne me croirait certainement pas. Pourquoi pas Marc, non, c'est bizarre, Thomas, non. Le temps que je cherche, il me regarde se demandant si je vais un jour lui dire mon nom. C'est que c'est pas facile de se trouver un nom en deux minutes.  
  
-Dis-moi, reprit-il, tu as bien un nom ?  
  
-Oui, oui. Je m'appelle Duo. Duo Maxwell.  
  
Je ne sais pas du tout où j'ai été chercher un nom pareil mais je trouve ça pas mal. C'est mieux que rien.  
  
-Duo ? C'est bizarre comme nom.  
  
-Oui mais c'est mon nom.  
  
-Bon, maintenant que tu sais mon nom tu vas me laisser tranquille.  
  
Il a pas tort, c'est ce que je lui avais dit mais je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je sais qu'il va encore essayer de se tuer mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il meurt. J'ai comme un poids sur l'estomac. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. C'est une sensation étrange. Je pense que quand on connaît une personne on a pas envie qu'elle meurt même si ça ne fait que quelques minutes qu'on la connaît. Je suis humain pour l'instant. Je commence à ressentir tous les sentiments des humains.  
  
-Ok ! Très bien.  
  
Je commence à partir. J'ai les mains qui tremblent, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je crois que c'est de l'inquiétude mais comment je peux ressentir ça alors que je ne le connais que depuis quelques minutes. Je crois que les humains appellent ça le coup de foudre. C'est vrai que ce garçon me plait mais dans la nature des choses, je ne devrais pas plutôt aimer les femmes ? Pourquoi un homme ? Et pourquoi pas ? La mort n'a pas vraiment de visage mais le fait est que j'ai l'allure d'un homme malgré mais long cheveux.  
  
Je marche quelques mètres quand Heero me rappelle.  
  
-Hé ! Attends !  
  
Je me retourne. Je me demande ce qu'il veut.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Tu.Tu veux venir chez moi ?  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-C'est pour te remercier.  
  
-Remercier ? Mais de quoi ?  
  
-T'es un peu long à la détente. C'est pour m'avoir empêcher de me tirer une balle.  
  
-Oh ! De rien. Ce serait dommage qu'une si belle personne meure.  
  
Je le vois qui commence à devenir rouge. C'est ce que je lui ais dit ? C'est étrange comment les humains réagissent parfois.  
  
-Dis-moi, t'es direct, me dit-il.  
  
-Ça se peut.  
  
-Alors ? Tu accepte de venir ?  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Il me sourit. Je sens une drôle de sensation. Ça me plait. Ça me plait de le voir sourire comme ça. Ça me rend..heureux ? Il commence à partir tout en ayant rangé son arme dans sa veste. N'empêche, qui aurait put croire que le dieu de la mort puisse sauver la vie de quelqu'un ? Je pense que personne ne pourrait le penser.  
  
-Alors, tu viens ?  
  
-Euh ! Oui.  
  
Je le suis. Je crois savoir que normalement je ne suis pas censé suivre des étrangers mais lui je lui fais confiance. De toute façon, il ne peut pas être pire que moi.  
  
-Je peux savoir d'où tu viens si c'est pas indiscret ? me demande-t-il.  
  
-De très loin.  
  
-Où ça ?  
  
-De l'enfer.  
  
-Oh ! Tout le monde est passé par-là.  
  
-Ça je ne crois pas, non.  
  
-Si tu le dis.  
  
Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas vraiment compris. Pour lui l'enfer, c'est un évènement dans sa vie qui s'est mal déroulé hors moi, je viens vraiment de l'enfer. Nous arrivons devant un grand immeuble. Nous n'avons rien dit depuis qu'il m'a demandé d'où je venais. Il n'est pas très causant quand même. Nous montons et Heero s'arrête devant une porte. Il sort quelque chose de sa poche. Ses clefs. Il met la clef dans la serrure et tourne la poignée. Il me fait signe d'entrer et j'entre.  
  
Je regarde autour de moi. Il a un petit appartement, sobre et bien rangé.  
  
-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?  
  
-Non, merci. Ca va.  
  
-Ok ! Comme tu veux. Tu peux t'asseoir, si tu veux.  
  
Sans plus attendre, je m'assois sur le canapé. Il est vraiment très aimable mais je me demande pourquoi il m'a invité chez lui ? Il prend place à côté de moi.  
  
-Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de me suicider ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu voulais le faire ?  
  
-J'en avais marre.  
  
-Marre de quoi ?  
  
-De la vie. Elle ne m'a apporté que malheur. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents et j'ai eu plus de petits amis que Shinigami n'a de damnés.  
  
-Ca je ne crois pas.  
  
-C'était une façon de parler, Duo. Je veux dire que je n'ai pas eu la vie facile depuis que je suis tout petit. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça. Après tout, on ne se connaît pas.  
  
-C'est vrai. Mais pourquoi, tu m'as invité chez toi alors ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Je te trouve très mignon. J'ai pas réfléchit.  
  
Il me trouve mignon ? C'est la première fois que l'on me dit ça. Il aime les hommes ?  
  
-Tu préfère les hommes ?  
  
-Euh ! Oui. Ca te gêne.  
  
-Non, pas spécialement.  
  
-Et toi ?  
  
-Moi quoi ?  
  
-Tu préfère les hommes ou les femmes ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Sûrement les deux.  
  
-Tu ne sais pas ? Sûrement les deux ? Tu n'es même pas sur de tes préférences?  
  
-Non, j'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir.  
  
-T'es vraiment bizarre toi.  
  
-C'est possible.  
  
Je le vois qui s'approche de moi. On dirait vraiment un ange. C'est très étrange. Je ne suis pas censé me lier avec un être aussi pur. Me lier ? Quelle situation étrange. Il me regarde avec une drôle de lueur. On dirait du désir. Oui c'est ça. Je me sens bizarre. J'ai le souffle qui s'accélère. Je tremble légèrement. Nos visages ne sont plus très loin l'un de l'autre. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est un contact très agréable que je n'avais jamais ressenti. Alors, c'est ça ? Embrasser quelqu'un ?  
  
Il passe quelque chose de mouillé sur mes lèvres. Sa langue. Comme si c'était naturel comme geste, j'ouvre ma bouche et la laisse entrer approfondissant un peu plus ce baiser, le premier que j'ai eu. Nos langues jouent ensemble. J'explore sa bouche avec ma langue, lui faisant de même avec la sienne. Quelle sensation de plaisir. J'aime ça. Je me demande comment j'ai put vivre tout ces siècles sans goûter à ça. Nous nous séparons plus essoufflés que jamais mais satisfait de ce qui vient de se passer.  
  
-Ca t'a plu ? Me demande t-il.  
  
-Hum. C'est la première fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un.  
  
-La première fois ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Eh bien ! T'es vraiment unique. C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme toi.  
  
-C'est pareil pour moi.  
  
-Est-ce que tu veux.plus ?  
  
-Je..je ne sais pas.  
  
-Il est vrai que si tu n'as jamais embrassé personne, le « plus », tu n'as pas dut le faire aussi. Alors ?  
  
-Oui, je suis d'accord.  
  
-T'inquiète pas ça se passera bien.  
  
-Je te fais confiance.  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à dire oui. Sûrement, ces beaux yeux bleus. Son regard angélique. C'est une tentation pour moi. Il va peut-être me conduire à ma perte. Il me relève et me conduit à sa chambre. Il me pousse à m'allonger puis, il m'embrasse de nouveau faisant parcourir en même temps ses mains sur moi. Je me sens bien. Il descend son visage à la base de mon cou et commence m'embrasser. C'est un vrai plaisir. Il fait parcourir ses mains sur tout mon corps et s'attarde sous mon débardeur. Il commence à me l'enlever tout en continuant d'embrasser ma gorge. Il se relève légèrement enlevant mon débardeur et enlevant sur le même coup son tee-shirt. Il a un torse superbe pas une seule imperfection. Il est vraiment parfait. Il continue à me caresser un peu partout, m'embrassant sur tout mon torse. Je ne peux m'empêcher des râles de plaisir.  
  
J'ai envie de lui. Il descend toujours plus bas ce qui ne fait que provoquer en moi que du plaisir. Mes mains sont sur sa tête le poussant à aller encore plus bas. Il défait mon pantalon et le retire vite fait. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait retirer un pantalon aussi vite. Je me retrouve vite sans aucuns vêtements. Il remonte et m'embrasse de nouveau sans plus attendre, je le serre contre moi. Je descends mes mains jusqu'à ses hanches et lui enlève son pantalon et son boxer à mon tour. Nous nous retrouvons tous les deux en tenues d'Adam, si jamais Adam ait put exister. S'il savait qu'il fait l'amour avec la mort, je ne sais pas s'il serait si enthousiaste. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui pourrait se vanter de ça.  
  
Mon excitation est de plus en plus forte. Il me procure les plus douces caresses du monde. Il descend encore plus bas mais cette fois ne s'arrête pas à mes hanches. Sans que je comprenne, il prend mon sexe dans sa bouche et commence de longs va-et-vient. Je sens sa langue qui me caresse encore un peu plus. Je me sens si bien. Je passe par toutes les sensations du plaisir. C'est si bon.  
  
Je me libère après avoir crié le nom de Heero. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Il remonte encore vers moi et m'embrasse à nouveau. Il me présente ces doigts. Je les lèche sans trop savoir pourquoi.  
  
-Détends-toi. Ça va faire un peu mal.  
  
Il m'embrasse de nouveau puis je sens quelque chose s'insinuer en moi. Un doigt. Ça me fait mal. Je sens encore un deuxième et un troisième doigt. J'ai mal mais ne m'en formalise pas. Je le sens qui les retire puis je sens quelque chose de plus gros remplacer ses doigts. Cette fois, je ne me retiens pas de crier. Pour m'empêcher d'hurler plus, Heero s'empare de mes lèvres. La douleur est vite remplacée par le plaisir. Il commence des vas- et viens, doucement puis plus rapidement. Je suis au bord de l'extase, non, c'est l'extase. Après avoir crié une deuxième fois le nom d' Heero, je me libère une seconde fois suivi de très près par Heero que je sens s'épancher en moi. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir que maintenant. Il se retire puis s'allonge à côté de moi et me serre dans ses bras en m'embrassant une dernière fois. Nous nous endormons tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
Nous nous réveillons quelques heures après toujours enlacés. Je ne regrette pas d'être allé sur terre. Je n'aurais sûrement jamais connu ses sensations, ni Heero. Je pense que ce sera la seule fois que je le ferais. J'ai des obligations, je suis Shinigami. Je ne peux pas rester sur terre sinon l'équilibre serait rompu. Je ne lui demanderais même pas de venir avec moi. Je ne peux pas lui faire subir une vie comme la mienne. Il est trop pur. Il est hors de question qu'il vienne avec moi en enfer.  
  
J'entends une sonnette et mon amant d'une nuit se lève pour aller ouvrir. Je me lève à mon tour pour voir qui c'est tout en ne me faisant pas remarquer.  
  
-C'est pourquoi ? demande Heero.  
  
-Pourrais-je voir Duo ?  
  
Bon sang, c'est Laïolas. Comment a-t-il sut mon nom? Et que j'étais ici ? Je m'approche de lui.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? lui demandai-je. Tu étais censé t'occuper du royaume en mon absence.  
  
-Du quoi ? Me demande Heero.  
  
-Oups. Laisse tomber, lui dis-je. Laïolas, tu ne devrais pas être là.  
  
-Je sais mais c'est la cohue en enfer. Je n'arrive pas à tous les contenir.  
  
-Merde, je n'aurais jamais dut partir.  
  
-Je vous l'avais dit votre majesté.  
  
-L'enfer ? Majesté ? Mais dans quoi je suis tombé ?  
  
-Je t'expliquerai plus tard Heero, il faut que je parte.  
  
Je me dirige vers la chambre pour finir de m'habiller mais Heero me retiens le bras.  
  
-NON, je veux que tu m'explique maintenant. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ses histoires d'enfer et de majesté ?  
  
-Tu veux vraiment le savoir.  
  
-Oui, je veux le savoir Duo. J'ai bien le droit à une explication après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, non ?  
  
-Majesté, il faut y aller.  
  
-Je sais, j'arrive Laïolas.  
  
-Duo, je veux savoir.  
  
-Très bien. Je suis Shinigami.  
  
-Tu es qui ?  
  
-Le dieu de la mort. Je me doutais que tu ne me croirais pas.  
  
-C'est pas ça mais c'est un peu dur à digérer. Avoir fais l'amour avec Shinigami, c'est un peu dur de s'y faire.  
  
-Je sais. Maintenant il faut que je parte. Je ne pense pas que l'on se reverra. S'il te plait promets-moi de ne plus penser à te tuer ?  
  
Heero me regarde avec des yeux qui en disent long. Il doit se demander si je ne suis pas fou. Tant pis, je n'ai pas le choix. Je sais que je lui fais du mal mais je ne peux pas lui demander de venir avec moi même si je le voulais. Ça a été le premier et ce sera le dernier. Je me sens mal, je n'ai pas envie de le quitter. Est-ce que c'est ça l'amour ?  
  
-Heero, promets-le-moi ?  
  
-Ok !  
  
Je sors de son appartement non sans avoir pris le temps de l'embrasser d'un long et langoureux baiser. Il m'aura fait découvrir le monde et ce que c'était d'aimer. Je sens quelque chose de mouillé sur mes joues. Il pleut ? Non, il fait un soleil radieux. Je m'arrête.  
  
-Laïolas, Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
-Ce sont des larmes, sir.  
  
-Des larmes ?  
  
-Hum.  
  
Pourquoi je pleure. Je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Je n'en ai jamais vu l'intérêt. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. En une seule journée, j'aurais connu la joie et la peine. Je suis triste mais heureux d'avoir rencontré Heero. Il a été l'ange sur ma route. C'est bien ce que je pensais, il va me conduire à ma perte.  
  
-DUO ! ATTENDS !  
  
Je me retourne et vois Heero me courir après. Je l'attends. Il me saute dans les bras.  
  
-Duo, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. Je t'en pris, emmène-moi avec toi.  
  
-Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à m'accompagner en enfer.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour le dieu de la mort, c'est ça ? C'est vrai après tout qui voudrait de quelqu'un qui a raté sa vie comme moi ?  
  
-Arrête, tu as encore la vie devant toi. Tu es beau et jeune. Tu te trouveras quelqu'un, c'est certain.  
  
-Et si je ne veux pas chercher. Et si j'avais trouvé celui avec qui je voulais passer ma vie. Je suis sur que c'est toi, Duo. Je me fiche que tu sois Shinigami. Tu es le seul qui m'ait aidé. Tu m'as montré que je pouvais encore aimer, que je n'étais pas seul.  
  
-Que tu pouvais encore aimer ?  
  
-Oui, je t'aime Duo.  
  
-Qui te dit que je ne t'ai pas utilisé ? Après tout vous me qualifiez de quelqu'un qui couche avec tout le monde, non ?  
  
-Non, tu n'es pas comme ça. Tes yeux parlent pour toi. Tu as pleuré, je le vois. Tes yeux améthyste brillent de douleur.  
  
-C'est vrai.  
  
-Alors ? Je peux venir ? Je ne suis pas sur que je pourrais vivre si tu n'es pas là.  
  
-Ne dis pas ça. Je ne veux pas que tu dises ça.  
  
-Pourtant il le faut. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne, je veux rester avec toi. Peu importe l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, du moment que je serai près de toi. Je te le répète, je t'aime.  
  
-C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit ces mots.  
  
-Et je te les redirais, jusqu'à épuisement.  
  
-Tu es vraiment sûr de ton choix ?  
  
-Tout à fait sûr.  
  
-Très bien. Tu vas avoir un peu mal au début mais après ça ira. Les humains vivants n'ont pas le droit d'être en enfer mais tu seras une exception. Ceux qui passent en enfer ne peuvent plus en revenir après.  
  
-Je te fais confiance.  
  
Il me sourit. J'appréhende son entré en enfer. Je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'il vienne mais je suis content que ce soit lui qui le veuille. Jamais je n'aurais put lui demander. Nous arrivons dans mon royaume. C'est vrai que c'était la cohue ici. En peu de temps, je rétablis l'ordre. Heero me tient la main puis, je le vois qui s'effondre. Il a mal, je le sais mais il faut qu'il en passe par-là. Je m'agenouille à côté de lui et le prends dans mes bras.  
  
-Chut, ça va aller, lui murmurai-je.  
  
Je le sens qui se calme et qui reprend connaissance peu à peu. Je le soulève et l'emmène dans ma chambre. Il ne faut pas croire que je ne dors pas. J'en ai besoin comme tout le monde. Heero se réveille.  
  
-Ca va ?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Je t'avais dit que ça ferait mal.  
  
-Maintenant c'est passé. Ca valait le coup. Je ne regrette pas.  
  
-Tant mieux, sinon, je m'en serais voulu.  
  
Je m'assois près de lui et l'embrasse tendrement.  
  
-Je t'aime Heero.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi Shinigami Duo Maxwell.  
  
Je ne serais plus jamais seul. Shinigami a enfin trouvé une raison d'être Shinigami. Heero est la lumière dans ce monde de ténèbres. C'est ce qui manquait pour que ce soit parfait.  
  
  
  
  
  
OWARI  
  
Encore un one-shot de fini. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup celui-là. Une petite review, siouplait. Merchi. Nicolina. ^______^ 


End file.
